1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a plasma display panel and, more particularly, to a plasma display panel that reduces power consumption and enhances luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a display device that can display an image using red (R), green (G), and blue (B) visible light created by exciting phosphors using vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays emitted from plasma generated by a gas discharge.
The PDP can realize a large-sized screen over 60 inches with a thickness less than 10 cm. Like a cathode ray tube (CRT), the PDP is also a self-emissive display device. Therefore, the PDP has an excellent color reproduction and has no image distortion viewed from any angle. Furthermore, the PDP utilizes a simple manufacturing process compared to that of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and thus has advantages in terms of manufacturing cost and productivity. As a result, the PDP has experienced widespread use both as an industrial flat panel display and as a television for the home.
A structure of the PDP has been developed since the 1970's, and at present the typical structure is an alternating current (AC) three-electrode surface-discharge plasma display.
In the AC three-electrode surface-discharge plasma display panel, a pair of electrodes is formed on a front substrate in a state facing each other. Address electrodes are provided on a rear substrate spaced apart from the front substrate.
A plurality of discharge cells, defined by barrier ribs, are disposed between the front and rear substrates. The discharge cells are formed along intersecting regions of display electrodes and address electrodes.
Furthermore, a phosphor layer is formed in the discharge cells and a discharge gas is injected into the discharge cells. The injected discharge gas creates discharge in the discharge cells along a pattern of an applied voltage through electrodes. Visible light is then emitted while ultraviolet rays, generated by the discharge, collide with the phosphor layer formed on the discharge cell.
The PDP having the AC three-electrode surface-discharge structure selects the discharge cells that will be turned on using a memory property of wall charges. The image is displayed by discharging the selected discharge cell.
Recently, the PDPs in the market have had a 50-high-definition (HD) grade resolution (1366×768), but ultimately it will be necessary to have a full-HD grade resolution (1920×1080).
In order to display a full-HD grade image by the PDP, it is necessary to form a higher density of the discharge cells that form a unit pixel, and accordingly, to form finer width and space of electrodes.
However, if the higher density is realized in the PDP, power consumption increases thereby deteriorating discharge efficiency and luminance.
Generally, if the PDP having the 50 HD (1366×768) is realized to the full-HD (1920×1080) of a same size, the discharge efficiency is reduced by about 30%. Furthermore, a line number of the address electrodes, that corresponds to the cells having the higher density, increases as well, thereby increasing an address power consumption.
Therefore, it is necessary to reduce permittivity of a lower dielectric layer that covers the address electrodes in order to reduce the power consumption of reactive components and to increase whiteness for enhancing a reflective luminance from a lower dielectric substance.